


Kradam and the Leather Ball

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam appear at the Leather Ball...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam and the Leather Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Kris felt ridiculous as he walked up the sidewalk a couple of steps behind Adam. Adam had paired his little ensemble from yesterday with a mesh form fitting red thing that could hardly have been referred to as a shirt as it left a large expanse of Kris’ smooth toned stomach visible. Along with that Adam had insisted that Kris needed to wear a leather collar and leather cuffs on his wrists. To add to the look Adam had lined his eyes with a dark charcoal and smudged it then proceeded to sprinkle silver glitter over Kris’ head. Kris swore if he didn’t know better that Adam had been a pixie with a pixie stix addiction in his past life.

Kris surveyed Adam as he walked in front of him. Adam had paired his little outfit with his vest from the tour. Adam had done his makeup much the same as he had on the tour as well, but instead of blue eye shadow he had instead went with a smoky color that was infused with metallic shimmer. Adam had also doused his own body in silver glitter before he walked out the door.

Now here they were in Hollywood walking up Santa Monica Boulevard and Kris still had no clue where they were going. They soon approached a short line at some club called Arena. It was still relatively early so they managed to make it into the club with only a small smile from the bouncer that checked their IDs. Once inside a woman approached them wearing a headset.

“Hello and welcome to Arena. Let me escort you to our VIP section.” She said as she quickly escorted them up the stairs and into another section of the club. 

“Thank you Mam.” Kris said softly.

“You’re welcome, and boys if you want to lose those jackets just go in that room over there. You will find lockers and you can use any one of them that have a key in the lock. Just store your jackets and take the key until you’re ready to leave.” She smiled and then made her way back through the crowd.

“Come on Kris. Let’s go get a locker because you aren’t wearing that all night. It was only intended for outside the club.” Adam said as he grabbed Kris’ arm and pulled him into the side room. 

After much begging and pleading Adam managed to get Kris out of the jacket. Ten minutes later they emerged from the room and Adam somehow managed to fit the locker key into his pocket.

“Adam, I’m really not so sure about this. I feel so exposed.” Kris whined over the thumping beat of the music.

“You look hot so come on and let’s have a drink. It’ll loosen you up,” Adam purred. He put a protective arm around Kris’ shoulder and led him over to the bar.

Adam quickly set up a tab and ordered their drinks.

“Come on let’s grab a table and I’ll come back for our drinks in a few minutes.”

They weaved through the small crowd of that filled the VIP area. Before they managed to find a table Adam heard Cassidy’s voice over the music. Adam’s eyes searched the immediate area until he spotted Cassidy cuddled up in a booth with another man. From the angle Adam couldn’t tell whom he was sitting with.

“Kris, there’s Cass let’s go say hello.”

“Alright, but who’s that? He must be something special because Cassidy sure has his tongue down his throat,” Kris barked into Adam’s ear.

Adam laughed as they walked over to the booth where Cassidy was sitting. The music wasn’t nearly as loud here.

“Hey Cassidy, who’s your friend that you forgot to tell me about?” Adam said happy that he didn’t have to shout over the music.

Cassidy jumped clearly startled at the sound of Adam’s voice. Cassidy straightened up to look at Adam and Adam’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“Brad? How long has this been going on?” Adam asked clearly confused by the scene before him.

“The one and only.” Brad grinned.

“It’s only been about a month I guess,” Cassidy replied to Adam’s latter question.

“Are you being good to each other?”

“Yes.” Brad and Cassidy said simultaneously.

“Okay then. I’m happy for you both.” Adam reached down to hug Cassidy and then Brad.

Kris just watched not really sure what he should be doing. Kris was relieved when Adam’s arm wrapped around him and led him away.

“Nice ass Kris!” He heard Cassidy shout then whistle and he could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“Nice cheeks boys!” Brad called moments later.

Kris sighed as Adam finally motioned for him to sit in the booth that was on the opposite side of the room as Cassidy and Brad’s. Kris was also overjoyed to sit knowing that for the moment that no one was staring at his ass.

“I’m going to go check on our drinks. Back in a minute.” Adam assured and wandered off to the bar.

Kris’ elbows rested on the table his head in his hands. Kris knew that alcohol would be the only way he’d be able to loosen up enough to have fun tonight without feeling silly so he hoped Adam had ordered him something strong.

“Here baby.” Adam shouted and put the drinks on the table. 

Kris looked up at Adam and then looked down at the glasses in front of him. He picked up the glass without asking Adam the contents and downed it as quickly as he could. Once the glass was empty Kris sat it back on the table and scowled at the slow burn that still sat in the back of his throat.

“Damn Kris.” Adam said in amazement.

Adam sipped at his drink and watched as Kris downed his second drink. Adam could tell when the alcohol got into Kris’ system because Kris scooted closer to him and he began to nuzzle at Adam’s neck. 

“Adam let’s dance.” Kris whispered hotly in Adam’s ear.

Adam smiled and scooted out of the booth. He held his hand out to Kris and Kris took it letting Adam lead him to the dance floor. The pulsating lights and thumping music took over their senses. Their bodies melded together moving as one. The pure raw sex that exuded from them entranced the crowd around them and soon the entire room was watching them sway and gyrate together all the while their tongues mingled. They were oblivious to the attention until Cassidy came over and pulled them apart.

“You guys are heating the place up, mind if I cut in Kris?” Cassidy asked still holding Adam’s arm.

“He doesn’t mind. I’ll keep him busy.” Brad said as he walked up to Kris. “Come here lover-boy.”

Kris let Brad pull him to his body where they began to gyrate together. Kris could feel the body heat emanating from Adam as he stood just inches from Kris’ back swaying and grinding against Cassidy. Soon the crowd closed in around them and it was just a mass of writhing bodies. Kris and Adam soon paired up again and Cassidy and Brad danced beside them. Their bodies were covered in sweat some time later when they finally came off the floor and back to their booth. Adam went to the bar and returned with two bottles of water. He handed one to Kris and downed half of his own bottle before he sat back down. 

“Wow, that was fun. I even forgot that my ass was shining the whole time,” Kris laughed.

“I’m glad you’re having fun. It’s almost time for the Leather Ball fashion show baby.”

“The what?” Kris asked raising an eyebrow at Adam.

“It’s a leather fashion show baby for Skingraft and we’re going to be modeling their new design.”

“Great, then we need the jackets.”

“Nope the new design is the chaps baby.” 

Kris’ face paled.

“I think I’m going to need another drink,” Kris sighed knowing that refusing to model wasn’t an option.

Adam smiled and went back to the bar and returned with yet another glass which Kris drank not knowing what it held. 

“Come on Kris, it’s time to go backstage.”

Kris got up and followed Adam to the backstage area. Cassidy and Brad were already there.

“Kris, Adam, just wait until you hear me say new design and then come out together for me down the catwalk, face each other and kiss, then walk slowly back to the back.” Cassidy explained before walking out on the stage.

Kris fidgeted nervously as he listened to the velvety sound of Cassidy’s voice.

“Welcome to the Leather Ball. Tonight you will be seeing a leather fashion show with all the items designed by Skingraft.

“Cassidy forgot to tell y’all to lose the shirts. He also forgot to give you this.” Brad said as he handed Adam a leash to hook onto Kris’ collar.

Kris quickly got out of the mesh top and Adam unbuttoned his vest and shrugged out of it. 

“Ooo kinky!” Kris said as Adam fastened the leash to the collar.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Adam asked peering into Kris’ eyes.

“It’s all in good fun right? Besides I don’t want to leave Cassidy hanging.” Kris smiled and let Adam pull him in by the leash for a kiss.

“Now for our newest design.” They heard Cassidy and walked out on the stage.

Kris let Adam lead him to the end of the catwalk. Adam stopped and turned to face Kris. The crowd roared as their lips met. They deepened the kiss before pulling apart.

“Soon to be available to the public, ass-less chaps.” Cassidy said as Adam pranced slowly back down the catwalk with Kris two steps behind.

When they made it behind the curtains Kris leapt into Adam’s arms.

“That was such a rush Adam!” Kris squealed throwing his arms around Adam.

“Yes it was.” Adam held Kris and kissed him softly on the lips.

They stood like that for a few moments.

“Are you two lovebirds gonna head back to LA tonight?” Brad asked.

“Nah, had a feeling that we might get a little tipsy so we booked a hotel for the night,” Adam replied.

“Right, y’all just wanted to have sex in a Jacuzzi. Just don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” Brad said with a laugh.

“It’s not like that restricts us very much,” Adam chuckled.

“Well, that’s true. Anyway y’all have a good night. I’m gonna go find Cass.” Brad said as he wandered off.

“So did you enjoy the night even though you had to show your ass?” Adam asked staring down at Kris.

“Yeah I did actually, but I think we should probably make our exit.”

So Kris and Adam enjoyed the night and Kris got to have several new experiences. They gathered their things and headed back to the hotel where they would spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
